The Scarred One
by Nathan Brown
Summary: Saved by Lance, the Kanto and Johto Champion, specializing in dragon types from Team Rocket, Ash is brought up in Indigo. Rated M for gruesome violence in chapter 1 and maybe in others and sexual content later. will update at least every week or every day on school holidays except summer as i am abroad.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown location, but somewhere in Kanto**

Lance was annoyed, he had been here for 6 months and yet he hadn't got any valuable information.

He was walking down the corridor. An alarm went off and soon the corridors was infested with Rocket personnel. Now you may not know, a frustrated Lance is a dangerous and rash Lance, So as curious as he was he fought against the crowd.

Soon he was alone and he was actually overjoyed, He could FINALLY get the information needed and leave. He ran down the corridor and turned left. Right. Another left. "I feel like I'm in the army" Lance thought.

He barged through the door Into the office and adopted a defensive stance; right leg firmly in front with the left behind while the right hand was above his right leg and his left hand holding a pistol, a glock (that is a gun right) actually, he conveniently found lying around, of course he knew how to use as high-ups of team rocket used guns, mainly glocks.

Which was all for nothing as there was no one there to witness it. His eyebrow twitched and sat on the chair behind the desk.

He looked on the screen and smirked, he didn't have to do anything and got the mother load of all information. He saved all of this into his memory stick and while it was doing that he skim read the information.

He frowned and looked disgusted at one part. "experimenting with humans, and only one! why one! And a child no less and 6 years old! Why this child? That's low even for Team rocket."

A scream reverberated through the room and Lances head swung up so fast his neck cracked, you know when you do exercise and parts of your body crack.

After making sure there were no enemy insight and pocketing the memory stick he crept across the room and peeked through the keyhole and opened the door an inch and peeked through. There was no one there but the sound of footsteps and shouting saying "come back here you little son of a bitch" made him close the door, big enough so he could see left of the corridor but they couldn't see him unless they looked closely.

By now the footsteps were closer coming from the right of the corridor. he saw a child, no more than 6, bleeding from ...uh... everywhere actually. Lance recoiled from the sight of the mutilated child.

A big man with more muscles than brain cells came out ahead of them and blocked the child's path. The child screeched to a halt and backed away.

"Hahahaha! We got you now! Now be a good little lab rat and come back for some experiments. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" another man in a lab coat mocked from where the child came from with two Hoomdooms loyally stalking him. Lance quickly deduced that he was a scientist, and a good one, as TR didn't usually have pokèmon from other regions.

The child looked for means of escape, and upon the realization that there was no escape the child sank to his knees and sobbed two men walked to the child and aglint in the scientists eye unnerved Lance. "But of course this can't go unpunished now, can it?" The scientist then cackled which made Lance shiver as the human substitute of a buffalo picked up the child by it's -until you find out if the childs gender -neck and slamming it into the wall, the child releasing a shout of pain which made the scientist laugh harder.

The scientist put down his briefcase which Lance only saw just then. He opened it and to Lances horror revealed 3 different whips, one made of leather, one made of metal and the last made of steel with chunks of poisonous barbs and glass in it.

The scientist didn't pick one, but picked up all three and handed the most painful to the man, then with lightning speed, the three whips flew into action and hit one spot, which made respond with a blood curling scream.

By now, Lance was shaking with anger and opened the door and emptied the clip into the man as he ran to the scientist and grabbed his shoulder, spun him round and promptly whacked the scientist's face with the barrel, which Lance must admit, made him feel satisfied, knocked him out.

Lets not forget the loyal Hoomdooms... getting absolutely thrashed by Dragonair. one uses smokescreen while the other creeps through and leaps at Dragonair to use Crunch. Dragonair uses twister to grab the attacker and get rid of the fog and hurls the Hoomdoom at the other Hoomdoom who was stunned at Dragonair's beauty.

A rocket trainee rounded the corner, yawning and muttering where everyone was, when he saw the scene, he woke up fully and screamed while fleeing.

Lance cursed, was he cursed or something, because as soon as he gets somewhere someone has to ruin it, craded up the passed out child and saw an big air vent, which makes sense since the corridors could be infested with people and would need air.

He used his super ninja skills to jump onto the air vent grille, teared one side and entered... OR he could get Dragonair to open it and get lifted into it using physic, that works to.

* * *

After hours of sneaking through air vents with a sleeping child sleeping on him, he FINALLY found the outdoor world. Without thinking, too overjoyed with being outside, kicked open the vent and jumped out ... and promptly fell 2 stories. when he hit the ground he hit it hard. He groaned and attempted to get up... only to be knocked down by the child as he rolled out the vent.

"today is not my day" he groaned and layed for awhile, with the child clinging onto him. And then he remembered, got up quickly not even effecting the childs slumber "well, it's a deep sleeper then" Lance thought sweat dropping. Getting back on task, he released Dragonite, covered his mouth quickly before he could alert Team Rocket to his presence accidentally.

"We need to get to a settlement immediately. I need to call Indigo Plateau urgently" gesturing with his hands to show the urgency.

Dragonite nodded and allowed Lance on board and by extension the child. Dragonite rose and set off with the speed the species was known for.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavender Town - 6PM

Lance put the child in his bag leaving a gap so no one would think he abused him as he flew on his Dragonite to the Pokècenter in Lavender Town, soon the Pokècenter was in sight and because of the urgency landed right in front of it.

Passersby looked at it but looked away quickly as Lance was covered in blood. Lance leaped off hastily thanking and returning Dragonite and rushed in and immediately rushed to the front desk and asked Nurse Joy if there was a hospital nearby. "No, there isn't but i can help you."

"could i talk to you in private?" Lance asked. "sure" Nurse Joy replied. Nurse Joy walked through the double doors to the medical area as Lance obediently followed while telling her what happened and warns her it won't be pretty.

"it will be fine, sometimes Pokemon come in very injured" Nurse Joy replied. "If you are sure" Lance said.

Nurse Joy instructed Lance to put the child down on the table and he did so as Nurse Joy and the Pokemon in care gasped and Nurse Joy held a hand to her mouth as stumbled back from the sight, it was a right mess all right, now that the blood dried you could see the full extent of its daily life, disheveled from not eating, arms and legs like twigs and dirt and grime everywhere.

Despite the momentarily shock, Nurse Joy worked fine to heal the child, albeit pale though. First they washed it with boiling water to get rid of germs, when it was identifiable discovering it was a boy. He had Raven black hair, small z's on his cheeks. His body was thin and weak, long scars, one going straight his back, which made Nurse Joy and Lance wince in sympathy when they came across it, .

Nurse Joy gently lifted the boy with the assistance of Lance put him down on a stretcher Chansey got. Chansey wheeled him to the x-ray section and Lance put the almost naked boy behind the screen while Nurse Joy manned the computer-thing (does anyone know what they are called). Lance looked over her shoulder at the computer processing the information. At the results Nurse Joy gasped and Lance winced and gulped. Why you may ask?

The boys body, especially around the back looked different, bones separated and cracks (fractures?) on the bones. All 300 bones had at least one fracture on them. The bones did not fuse as it was under constant punishment. But what really frightened them was the amount of bone ripped off of the bones, you could see shards of bone around the body. And the bones structure, perhaps it was from the whippings or on purpose, but the bones were knocked out of place so it made a weird structure.

Nurse Joy and Chansey, feeling Nurse Joys emotions, rushed to pick up the boy, put the boy on the stretcher and rushed out the room, leaving Lance standing there gobsmacked that all happened in 5 seconds.

Lance feeling helpless just sat down at the computer and emailed Indigo for an emergency meeting in two days, even feeling it was important and invited the sister regions elite four, Johto, as well (I know he's Johto's champion as well, but he is on Kanto business). Feeling there was nothing else to do he fell asleep, the clock said 10PM. A few hours later he woke up, just in time to, as Nurse Joy walked with a tired but happy smile.

Lance and Nurse Joy exchanged tired smiles.

Lance got up and left and came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea for Nurse Joy. For a bit, they drank in silence and when Nurse Joy finished hers, she put her mug on the table and slammed her hands down making Lance jump. "I can't believe that Team Rocket did something so terrible, when i get my hands on them i'm going to give them a beating" A sinister aura surrounded Nurse Joy as she schemed while Lance felt the one thing he did not think he would get from Nurse Joy, fear. He gulped and edged away.

Nurse Joy and Lance fell asleep.

* * *

Ash started murmuring quietly in his sleep. as time went on Sweat poured down his face and it became screaming in terror. Nurse Joy and Lance nearby woke up from the screaming and rushed to the now thrashing boy.

Nurse Joy sat him on her lap and stroked the part of his head not buried in her chest, murmuring assurances to the boy. The boy calmed down and fell into a fitless sleep.

Nurse Joy and Lance exchanged worried glances. Nurse Joy placed the boy back down on the bed.

Then groaned looking at the open wounds due to his thrashing. _"Tonight will be a long night"_ Nurse Joy thought while giving a comical groan.

**Also some help for the last bit please.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Scarred One: Chapter 3

Boy POV (tell me which suits me, cause i don't know) - same time as nightmare

It is dark and there is shouting from everywhere. THere is a big shout that goes above the others, "shut up you fucking slut" someone screams, then is cut off quickly, a silence ensues, the door hidden in the darkness is ripped open and a big man lashes out quickly and picks me up by the neck and is thrown across the room.

I rebounds off a mirror, leaving a crack in it and lands on the unforgiving floor. "Now look what you done, look at it" I obeyed, cause i knew he was looking for an excuse to make my life miserable.

In the cracked mirror was a four year old me.

"Good riddance to the bitch, right you son of a bitch" He was provoking me, we all knew, but I couldn't hold myself "go to Hell!" i shouted. An angry glint appeared in his eye, he was pissed, now i've done it, and he growled while walking towards me.

i was a walking death sentence now and i know it, he knows it and so does the reader (breaking the fourth wall there.)

"What did you just say?" he spat. I gulped and backed away while coming to the conclusion I woud be punished either way, so i didn't back down and said "you deaf or something, you heard me"

"You're pissing me off, but i won't have to worry about you anymore, since that whore is dead i can finally kill you!" he shouted at me. "What!" My eyes widened and backed away "N-NO, Le-leave me alone, i will be a good boy, Please"i Pleaded while crying.

"you should have thought about that before you opened your fucking mouth. Why do you cry, you think it will make me go easy on you, well you re wrong." with that he charged at me like a bull and i was pleading with fear.

"MOVE, MOVE" as much as i wanted to i couldn't do it.

I closed my eyes and screamed.

I snapped my eyes open and sat up screaming. Nurse Joy rushed through the door and ran to me, i closed my eyes thinking she would hit me and shout at me to shut up, but instead pulled me on to her lap and stroked my head and side. Seeking comfort I nuzzled into her chest and sobbed my heart out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silence filled the Pokecenter and everyone was sleeping. The Rocketers swept into the building, their objective was simple, retrieve the child and kill Lance if possible. the Rocketers separated into two groups; the bigger to go and bring all trainers to the lobby in case the other smaller yet more skilled group failed to capture the child and they needed a bargaining chip or two.

Within 10 minutes, Nurse Joy and all the trainers including Lance sat along the wall held at gunpoint. After 5 more minutes the small group came back empty handed. Lance and Nurse Joy were confused wondering how the boy got away with those injuries.

the leader of the operation walks to Lance and lifts him up and slams him against the wall making Lance release a yelp. tutting at the Champion he mocked "Lance, Lance, Lance. You been a very naughty boy haven't you, stealing our best trainee, and the best experiment to boot, the scientists are throwing a fit over the death of their best and their best lab rat. I'm going to put a stop to your heroics right now, just so you know, you're responsible of the innocent life's in this building."

"But fortunately for you we still need some bargaining chips so we can't kill them but we can on the other hand we can kill you, before you do something stupid"

"like let your guard down"some voice from nowhere says

"yeah exac.." he spun around, only to give the voice a clear shot at his face, which the voice took advantage of, with a kick to the face and chest which sent him flying into some of his teammates.

"you all OK?" the voice which was revealed to be the bare chested boy that Lance saved. All the hostages could do was dumbly nod. Nurse Joy scolded the boy "you should be resting". The boy just shrugged

"YOU little shit!" Everyone looked at the man with a comical footprint on his face ... and promptly burst out laughing or snickering despite the situation, Lance snickering and Nurse Joy laughing.

The mans eyebrows twitched, and turned on his laughing or snickering teammates and shouted at them. When he regained his leftover brain cells not destroyed by the kick, not that he had many in the first place, he grabbed his pokeballs and ordered his slaves to attack the boy.

Lance used to these kind of situations released his Dragonair and ordered him to protect the boy. With the fight between Team Rocket and the trainers beginning the two sides stopped laughing and engaged in pokemon battles while the boy and Lance rushed into enemy lines and disarmed the armed rocketers with unbeatable teamwork.

One armed rocketer aimed at Lance who was facing away from him when he and that boy shouted "DUCK!" at each other as there was another rocketer who had his sight on the boy. They fell on the floor with the bullets whizzing over them and taking each other out. Lance and the boy high-fived at the teamwork.

Which was when they were surrounded by Rocketers, the two worked back to back to defend each other. the trainers by now finished their fights were watching gobsmacked at the teamwork between Lance and the mysterious boy. Even Dragonair who had not been returned yet watched with amazement as this _six year old _was keeping up with his master even when he was _badly damaged and vulnerable from being bare chested_.

A rocketer underestimated the boy and went straight for Lance's back but was stopped by roundhouse kick to the stomach. He fell on the floor with a thump, with others tripping over him and falling face-first into the boys knees thrusting up into their face. However Team Rocket attacked the boy more, as he was more vulnerable. However he called out "SWITCH" and Lance with no hesitation spun around each other to face their new opponents.

However the boy knew, Lance knew, Dragonair knew and the trainers knew that he was tiring under the constant punishment. His movements getting sluggish, less reactive and more punches got through means more pain which means more exhaustion. And Nurse Joy, Lance and Dragonair knew he was only keeping up because of his anger and pain built up over the years and he kept it in and needed to release it NOW!

Finally the trainers broke out of their amazement and grabbed a Rocketer and beat the living shit out of them.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd person – this chapter is longer to make up for chapter 2 and 3's shortage of words

Private quarters in Indigo Plateau - 7am

A six year old Leaf pounced on her sleeping parents, Melody and Janathan Green, Startling them out of their sleep. "Leaf, it isn't nice to wake people up" Her mummy scolded. "OKKKkkk. but since you're awake, can i play outside?"

"What time is it?" Melody yawned and looked at the clock "Leaf go ahead, we're gonna get some sleep" with that she yawns and sleeps.

Leaf's eyebrow twitched as grabbed her parents arms and attempted to pull them off the bed."Fine, fine, i'll get up." her daddy said. Jonathan grunted as he got up.

"Melody, wake up" Jonathan softly said while nudging her. Melody sighed and got up. Leaf then went to change. Jonathan finished first (of course we do, you girls take forever, what do you do in there anyway ... Actually. you know whay. i don't want to know) and started making a picnic.

Leaf bounced in the room wearing a short skirt and blue t-shirt. She started salivating at the picnic. Before long Jonathan finished making a picnic and Melody finished whatever girls do in the bathroom.

The three walked out there room and walked to green field and the parents started setting up. Leaf just ran out into the fields of indigo flowers.

She heard whipering and sobbing and murmurs and like a moth to a flame followed the sound and found a boy around her age sleeping making the noise. SHe realised she was staring at his bare chest which was littered with scars. She blushed.

The boy started sweating and shaking even more and she rushed and grabbed his shoulders which were boiling hot and started shaking him to wake him up. The boy in response grabbed her hips and flipped her over him and then grabbed her wrists and flipped himself onto her. The boy regained his senses and blushed due to the _comprimising _position.

Due to the flying the skirt was laying on her stomach and the boy softly landed on her stomach as he controlled his 'flight'.

"eeeeeeppp! Hey! What was that for?". Leaf had not noticed that her skirt left its original place. The boy had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry. i thought you were someone else"

"It's OK, i forgive you." Her eyebrow twitched "Can you get off me!" The boy catapulted in fright off of her.

"Leaf! Leaf! Breakfast!" Her parents shouted. "Sorry i have to go now.. I know, why don't you come as well." "Wait! Your skirt!" He shouted while looking away with a red face. Leaf looked down, blushed, put it back and then leaving no time for arguement she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her parents "Hey! Dad, Mum. I met this boy in the fields!" She came to a stop in front of her parents, however she forgot about her companion and fell into Leaf.

During the fall, the boy got to the bottom to break the fall. So leaf fell onto the boy's bare chest. However it became apparent that Leaf was too comfortable to get off, setting off Squeals of "How Cute!" from her Mum.

"Get off the poor boy Leaf," her dad said amused. Leaf, blushing, got off the boy ... reluculently.

"you can pounce on him when we are in private" Leaf happily sat down with the deal.

"Can he eat with us?"Leaf asked

"If he wants to?"Jonathan said.

Everyone looked at the boy for his answer, "yes please" the boy shyly answered.

"Wheres your shirt?" asked Melody with a raised eyebrow,

"It's back" he pointed everywhere "somewhere" embarrassed. The family erupted in laughter, with the boy blushing even more.

"it doesn't matter, i'm sure Leaf doesn't mind?" Melody said with a mischevous glint in her eye.

"Y-Yea.. what no"Leaf said dreamily at the start and then stammered at the end much to the amusement to everyone else.

The boy took a samdwich and tasted it, which he then swallowed whole. He choked on it and Leaf patted him on the back while he recovered.

He smiled sheepishly, "sorry, i haven't eaten something this good in ... forever." He gestured with his hands as well starting female giggles.

"What's your name?" Jonathan asked.

The boy opened and closed his mouth in attempts to speak. "i don't know my name" he felt very small and found the ground very interesting.

The families eyes softened at this.

"Are you sure you ate enough? My name is Melody" Melody asked looking at his thin figure with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure" the boy shyly said gazing at the ground. The parents internally groaned, they worked quite hard to get him to open up and now it was now back to square one due to a mistake from the dad.

"Sure. But next time we meet we are going to get some meat in you. And my name is Jonathan, and our daughter is called Leaf" Jonathan said.

"how come you are here, it isn't the easiest place to get to?" Jonathan said thinking about the victory road the only route to Indigo unless flying, but the kid had no pokeballs or pokemon. The rest of the family looked at the boy with mild curiousity at the valid point.

"Mister Lance brought me here?" At this quiet reply, they almost missed it, the familes curosity was peaked, the Kanto-Johto coming back from a mission with a six year old boy and calling an emergency meeting between Kanto's and Johto's Elite four because it was important, and the fact that it was tomerrow enhanced the urgency.

Leaf yawned and then blushed, "And you were the one who woke us up. What a _surprise" _Melody said with a raised eyebrow. The males of the group snickered while Leaf shrank.

The family, full and satasfied lied on the soft grassy ground, with the boy joining in layed there for a while until Leaf fell asleep and shuffled towards the boy and nestled her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

The boy was uncomfortable to say the least, not with the fact that she was sleeping on him, but wih the fact that the parents, and Melody squealing silently, were looking at the cute scene. That and Leaf was itching a new scar made when Lance saved him and it was making him uncomfortable to say the least.

Despite this he snaked his arm around her and pulled her closer to his heart, much to Leafs delight and to the parents amusement, so he smell her scent (not that, from the shampoo). With that he drifted off to sleep.

The parents walked to their quarters to get some more food, one becasue Leaf is always hungry after naps and two to get some food in the boy. Melody secretly picked up the camera.

On the way back they bumped into Lance who was looking in the fields for something. "what are you looking for Lance?" Jonathan asked the Champion of his region, "a who, not a what. a boy"

"You mean the boy with the scars?" Melody asked, comfirming who Lance was looking for.

"yes, wait What!" Lance stopped looking temparairily to at them. "Where is he?"

"He's being a bed at the moment" Melody said earning a incredious look from Jonathan and a confused look from Lance. "you'll see" she said and led Lance to the children. "Oh yeah, you interupt it and i'll skin you alive" Melody added, delivering a shiver to the males backs, they also gulped in fear.

Lances jaw hit the floor at scene, the boy was being slept upon by his aqquaitances daughter and whats more he did not look like he minded, Jonathan didn't look mad as well as Lance thougt he would be overprotective and tear his daughter off the boy. Melody got out the camera and started taking pictures like crazy while squealling silently earning sweatdrops from the males.

Of course the boys momentairily luck ran out and another memory decided to plague his peaceful dreams.

He started off by shaking softly which earned a look of curosity from the parents and a look of worry from Lance. Very quickly, like in the space of 30 seconds, he started shaking violently and sweat rolled down his face, then he started shaking violently and murmured, however no one could hear what he said. Leaf woke up and was rolled off from the squirming.

"_Please_, i'll be a good boy, just leave me alone!" his voice got louder and panicy and fast near the end so he stammered over his words.

Lance broke out of it and rushed to the distressed boy, closely followed by the parents. Lance held the boy by the shoulders and started shaking him and shouting at him to wake up.

The next second Lance was flying through the air. Lance landed on the grond with an "ooof!", a millisecond later something was on him pinning him to the ground.

He looked at his half-dazed assailent and suprised to see a _six year old _boy pinning a full-grown teenager to the ground with suprising strength for somone with just skin and bones.

The boy regained his senses and looked _very_ sheepsh as he did that twice today accidently. The parents looked suprised at the boys reaction and the other was the same as Lances, Leaf did not look very suprised at it as he did it to her as well.

The boy jumped off and kneed and looked down with his eyes closed. He waited for what seemed like an eternety before opening his eyes looking at Lance confused and Lance looking at him confused. "why are you waiting like that?" Lance questioned. "So you not going to hit me?" The boy replied, confused.

The adults exchanged worried tense looks. "Why would I do that?" Lance said with a confused voice. The boy mistaking the confusion backed away silently whimpering, "they did that when i resisted, most of these came from them" he turned around to show dozens of scars criss-crossing his back, making everyone except Lance and Leaf, Leaf didn't know how he got those, wince sympathetically.

Leaf cocked her head and walked up to him slowly in curiousity and traced the biggest scar with her finger. Everyone else wondered what he would do. His back stiffened in surprise and couldn't stop release a moan of pleasure, which was certainly not on their list of 'what the boy would do' as their eyes widened. He relaxed and just enjoyed her ministrations.

Knowing Leaf would reach the scars better if he lied down, he gently lowered himself to the grass. Leaf kneeled over him and continued her ministrations on the boy, making him shiver in delight.

By now the parents and Lance shook out of it and sat on the grass. Lance felt happy for the child he practically adopted, knowing he didn't have a good life. A gasp from the boy attracted the attention of Lance and the parents. Leaf had stopped tracing the outlines of the scar and poked the inside of the scar, quite hard, setting off the gasp. The parents opened their mouths to tell Leaf off but Lance covered their mouths, earning him a curious look.

"look, he likes it" Lance said and the parents looked to check and double checked not beliving their eyes, the boys mouth somewhat resembled happy face from Leaf's minitrations. "How..." the rest of Melody's question died away in her mouth.

"Scars do give the victim pain, but when handled a certain way or by a certain person it doesn't give them pain." Lance answered, earning '_how does that work'_ looks. Lance just shrugged and continued the non-verbal communiction by giving a _'who do you think i am?' _look.

Leaf gave yawn and the boy rolled over and gently pulled her down, Leaf followed. The boy rested her head on his chest so she could get some rest. Leaf laid on top of him this time and fell asleep secure in his arms. The boy to relaxed to care about the girl with a short skirt on top of him and drifted to sleep.

The ones awake exchanged looks, picked their jaws off the floor and ate the food the parents forgot about.


	6. Chapter 6

The Scarred One 6

Lance awkwardly walked into the meeting room with the boy clinging to his leg as if letting go would mean certain death for him, earning Lance either curious looks or snickering from the seven elites of Kanto and Johto.

However Jonathan warded off his curiosity of why the boy was attending and tried to lighten the tension, "as always Lance, fashionably late" Lance ignored the jab and went straight to business.

He shut the doors to signal the start of the meeting and took his place at the head of the table and gestured for the boy to sit at Bruno's Kanto seat which he did nervously, but eased, welcomed by the two kind women, one old and one young.

"When I infiltrated Team Rocket's Lavender base in disguised, I was there for months" the Kanto elites nodded knowing that while Johto's Elite Four … uhh, three raised their eyebrow surprised at this as it was long time to be on one assignment.

However one day the alarms and everyone started going outside so I went further into the building to look for some information." The seven knew that what he wasn't telling them that he went because of the little progress achieved, but they didn't say anything and allowed him to keep talking.

"I got inside an empty office and used the computer which the user did not sign out of and got the information on this memory stick" he showed them, then pressed a red button (who doesn't like pressing big red buttons) which made 10 pop-up computers pop up in front of everyone, including the Johto Champion's empty chair.

He put the memory stick in the slot in the middle of the table and a series of documents appeared on the screens, "these are the most important in my view"

The Elites started reading the documents, the boy thinking that he couldn't read the documents, just sank in to the chair and tried not to attract attention, especially the big guy with the muscles, which ended up attracting more attention than not.

The old lady was observant and saw the action and rubbed his knee kindly, making the boy relax. The old lady went back to reading.

Around the same time, the seven flinched, signifying that they read the last important document.

Agatha started off "are they starting Pokemon experiments again?"

"Not Pokemon, human" everyones eyes widened at this answer and looked at where the voice originated from, which was between Lorelei and Agatha. By that I mean the nervous boy who found the floor really interesting and sank into his seat from everyone's gobsmacked stares that looked into his soul and regretted saying anything.

Again Agatha saw this and gently rubbed his knee to calm him down.

"Do you know who is Project XD001?" (can you guess where that came from? I'll give you a 'fake' £10 if you get it right).  
"I am Project XD001" if everyone's eyes had widened a lot before then it widened even more and their eyes actually fell out their socket and hanged in air stopped by the Optic Nerve. (as a visual that would be funny, but i'd never wish that actually happens to someone)

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention their jaw landed on their laps.

After 10 minutes of recuperation, that and persuading the boy he did not kill them and they weren't zombies (If that happened in my case I would think that they were zombies and I killed them (I'm putting to many Author notes in this chapter)), they were ready to continue the meeting.

"i can't believe Team Rocket, doing this to such a young boy." Agatha thought disgusted with Team Rocket, which everyone else similarly thought judging by the looks on their faces, even Bruno, 3rd in line for Kanto and 2nd in line in Johto, showed unrestrained fury at Team Rocket.

Jumping to conclusions, the boy sank even more. This time Lorelei saw this and projected assurance to the boy using her eyes alone before he sank through the chair.

However this was not missed by anyone in the room and "those two are acting as if he is their son ... well grandson in Agatha's case" went through everyone's heads as the two women motherly comforted the boy protectively, though both Lance and Jonathan sent thankful looks to the two women as they knew that the boy needed the comfort more than the two knew. (both referring to the boy's nightmares)

Lance knew they wasted too much time and continued the meeting. "Lets continue the meeting, if you switch to the next document you'll see a increase in Rocketers death rate, but we also see a report and video attached, maybe the reason why so many Rockets are dying in their own base.

Lorelei pulled the boy into her lap to prevent him seeing the potentially gruesome video and nodded to Lance to start the video.

At first it was darkness

"15th April 2009, XD001 first experiment is set to begin. However tensions are high as Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, is attending this experiment. The head scientist is terrified as the blame for any failures that might occur in the experiment, we all know what happened to the last scientist. We are waiting for Giovanni to arrive."

The screen changed to a lab with two rooms, the two rooms were separated by glass, presumably strong glass. in one was a capsule with a see through window/door. thousands of wires surrounded the capsule. However in the capsule was a toddler with raven hair, he was pale to say the least and wires wormed its way into his skin, there was a big wires going through his ears.

In the other room was countless computers, with all of them occupied by a scientist. In the middle of the room was a chair, more like a throne, that was seated on by a man in a orange suit. However his face was not identifiable in the shadow that covered his face.

A man in a lab coat stood slightly behind the man, looking nervously at the grown cat, identified as a Persian, that was licking blood off its finger nonchalantly.

"how does the process work?" the Boss asked. The head scientist jumped in fright.

"we-well first electrical impulses will be sent to the brain that will command it to lower the bodies defenses after which then sends currents of electricity to overload the brain's senses so it can't resist as when electricity are resisted the current rises.

The other wires will pump nutrients into his blood where it can be used more effectively and acid which will spread around the body, but we want it to go to the muscles but we can't put it straight in there, sure some things will be damaged but we don't need those.

And most importantly we will pump thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity into that thing at a low current as if it was high its head would go POP!" The scientist mimicked something exploding. "Which unfortunately will make the experiment longer and more painful for the it" the scientist explained with great pride his experiment.

The Boss smirked, as soon as it works on the child he will raise it as his own so the toddler wouldn't think about running away or turning against him and then they would take over the world. (I guess this is where Jessie's and James stupid ideas come from).

"Shall we begin?" the Boss asked. Despite the way it was sounded like a question the scientist knew it was an order. "right away sir" The scientist replied.

"Closing doors and shutting titanium shutters" The scientists said, after which the doors shut and titanium shutters closed with a BANG!

"shutting off non-important systems" After that throughout the base lights and TVs turned off, including, to the Boss's annoyance, his massagers on his chair. Giving the scientists an annoyed look. The scientist saw the look and gulped in fear, quickly explaining

"This E-E-Experiment takes a lot of power" The Boss was a bit happier at the fear in the mans eyes and voice.

"Starting up computers" The scientist continued the procedures. This was followed by "CLICKS" ..UHH... clicking.

"Starting up Interface" On the sides of the panel separating them from XD001 4 different graphs, one infrastructure of XD001 and Molecule structure of XD001 appeared on the sides of the panel. The 4 graphs represented Blood pressure, Delta waves, Beta waves and Status of XD001.

"Starting up electricity blockers" this time nothing happened, which earned the scientist a look of confusion from the Boss. "It's in the wire, the blockers can't block it all so it's a good way to lower the current."

"Send in impulses" two scientists at the front started typing commands in the Command prompt. The typing stopped and sparks traveled up the two big wires through XD001's ears. The Delta waves got smaller and had a lower frequency.

"send in nutrients"1/3 of the scientists started typing commands in the Command Prompt. Second by second the boy got less pale as the nutrients were used to repair the wounds he got recently, leaving memories of it behind in the form of scars.

"Let the sparks fly!" the wires surrounding the capsule became a hive of activity as sparks traveled towards the capsule. XD001 whimpered in pain as volts of electricity flowed through its veins. The Beta waves rose higher and the the fequency got lower while the Delta waves got smaller and less frequent as he showed signs of waking.

A scientist yelled in panic "the blocker No.34 is getting weaker!"

The head scientist yelled above the panicking "Jasper, redirect some electricity to Charles and Fred" the less experienced Jasper followed the instructions and redirected the Electricity to the most experienced members of the team, Charles and Fred.

"The restricter on the generator exploded" a voice shouted at the top of his lungs. Throughout the base the lights turned on brightly and exploded due to the current. The boss's chair vibrated again violently much to his pleasure. Then it turned off, making him release a moan of frustration.

A blood-curling scream and everyone's heads snapped to XD001 who was screaming. Suddenly he stopped screaming as the electricity still coursed through him. His head and bright azure-blue eyes snapped up and ... Wait. Bright Azure-blue! Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the monster point his hands to them and held out three fingers, the first three, to them and pitch black electricity sprung forth from his fingers and raced to them to swallow them up and send them to hell.

The phantom black electricity slammed into the glass between them and death. They breathed out in relief as the electricity failed to get its pitch black fingers into them. However their relief ended up like he glass panel ... shattered. They breathed their last breath as their world exploded in front of them.

* * *

They breathed, wait. What! Apparently they hadn't died as they coughed and emerged from the rubble that once-upon-a-time was their lab. Wellll, not all of it got destroyed, there was half standing titanium wall torn in half like it was paper.

"Whaaa-Whaat power" the power-crazy Boss croaked out before falling to his well _deserved _rest.

**I hope you liked this chapter of The Scarred One**


	7. Chapter 7

_The video continues... Screen Blank_

"20th April 2010, we are back on our feet and lost equipment has been replaced after the XD001 disaster.

We are researching for different ways to make project XD001 a success we lost a lot of money to repair for damages.

Giovanni still certain we will find a way at the cost of our lives if we don't succeed, is still attending the experiments and we are about the 2nd experiment of XD001. Trying to do it without much pain will be costly and less likely to succeed.

Giovanni already knowing this replied 'pain isn't an issue in Team Rocket and pain soon won't be an issue to XD001, perhaps pain will toughen him up and stop him screaming like a baby.'

So experiment #2 is about to start."

_Scene Change..._

In a white room there is three tables in the middle laid out lik . On the side tables is typical surgery equipment and on the middle table is the toddler from the previous experiment, with his wrists and ankles attached to the table.

And there are floating be bodied people in their as well (how did i forget that). The Boss stood out like a thumb, showing off one of his new orange suits (did you ever notice that he always wore orange suits in the anime).

One of the floating heads moved (that poses another question, how do floating physic types move anyway?) to stand ...eeeeeeerrrrrrrr... float next to the Boss, this was revealed to be the new head scientist's ... head.

"Equipment present?" The Head scientist's head asked (how does something without lungs speak? i mean really!). At this two other heads, who looked like Jasper and Charles, walked ... i mean, floated to the equipment tables and checked if any were missing, which there isn't so they replied in unison "check"

"Steel replica of bones?" This time another floating head floated over to the white table that no one saw since it blended into the background. But again the bones were there. "check"

"Jasper why don't you start?" The Head scientist's head said knowing Jasper got overloaded first in the first experiment.  
Jasper gulped fearfully, which both the Boss and their new Head grinned at their installation of fear. Jasper picked up the short sharp edged knife with a blunt end.

"But first.." The Boss drawled. "It isn't nice to do things to people when they're sleeping, is it Jack?" the newly introduced Jack grinned at this as he knew where this was going.

"Yeah, you're correct Boss. Give him a kick, will you Jasper?" the Head scientist asked eagerly. Jasper, too wanting revenge, heelkicked him in the stomach ... Hard!

He rolled into a ball immediately ... or at least he tried to, but was stopped by the handcuffs attaching him to the table.  
The boy looked at his assailant and screamed in terror at the sight like he saw a ghost. Well he probally did, but just the head. And he fainted from terror.

Jasper's eyebrow twitched as everyone else mimicked what he was thinking

"Ahhhhhhhhh. i gonna faint at the ugliness of this thing" said someone with a perfect imitation of the boys squealing voice

"Ahhhhhhh. Ah go tha nife" said someone in a poor imitation of Jasper's difficult German accent.

Jasper hit him again with a heel strike that made his previous one look like a doll's strength and on his face as well, which produced a crack that made everyone go silent as the boy screamed.

Jasper stabbed him in the arm, near the wrist and dragged it slowly... Painfully down his arm to his elbow with him howling in pain the whole way.

_Video pause..._

Lorelei shoved the sleeping boy off of her lap and puked into the bucket by her seat for emergencies, Lorelei also noticed Agatha and Karen do similar things while the green-faced males didn't, keeping the bile surging upwards down in male honour, so took it out on Team Rocket in anger.

Once the three women were done they poked their head above the table still a bit green around the gills but overall fine.

Lorelei apologized to the boy for shoving him and welcomed him back into her arms where he fell asleep.

_Video Play..._

An invisible force wormed their way to his bone through the gap left by the knife. Upon obtrusion another force wormed their way to the other force and upon meeting repelled each other sideways in the gap, not along but sideways.

The boy screamed and tears fell from his orbs as his arm was being separated.

"I don't know why you're screaming but i hope you can scream some more" (if you can think of something better to say write a review, i look at all reviews)

With that another force came and non-too-gently grabbed his bone that was sticking out and pulled, actually pulling the forearm off the arm.

_Video pause..._

At this time the boy turned around and saw the image that broke his composure, lowered his already low self-esteem and made many memories rush into his mind as he sobbed at the unwanted memories.

But no comfort could be offered because Lorelei, Karen and Agatha gave in for the second time and Jonathan, Koga, Bruno, Will and Lance gave in to their desires at the cost of their dignity.

By that i mean they puked into their buckets.

Jonathan was the first to recover and rushed to give the sobbing boy comfort, cradling him in his arms.

The boy knew he was baby, but he needed to be babied, as he clung to Jonathan's already wet shirt sobbing.

Jonathan sank into his chair still cradling the sobbing boy comfortably. The other elites looked happily at the sep-father and son moment.

The sobbing died down as Jonathan stroked the vulnerable child's back.

The boy fell into a restful sleep. Jonathan smiled at the sleeping boy before adopting a serious face and nodded at the video.

_Video Play..._

This generated a scream that could rival a screech attack making everyone wince and cover their ears with their hands.

Well except the two insane men, A.K.A the Boss and The head scientist's head who were both cackling evilly as their victim screamed.

And the reason the scream could rival a screech attack was because:

"Attack identified as Screech, Screech lowers the opponents defense by making them get distracted." said Giovanni's leader dex he got from a Rocketer.

The scream was a screech attack.

The distressed boy felt something powerful, he didn't reject it, but embraced the power rushing through his body, he then had a sudden thought

"An eye for an eye" as the thought of revenge made his blood pump. And then using strength he didn't know he possessed ripped the handcuffs off and brought his two fists together and uppercut Jasper's head with inhumane strength and sent him flying across the freaking room!

He wasn't be bodied at all, but the lab coat made it look like it. So when he uppercut Jasper he scraped his chest causing pain throughout Jasper's body and then hit his head.

You could tell his chest had been scraped because of the fine cut on his chest, but the fact left them confused at why was there a cut that

looked like it was caused by a blade.

Well that was until Giovanni's dex spoke up:

"Attack identified as Payback, Payback causes the victim double the damage the user has endured."

This set alight a number of things: Why a punch caused a long thin cut? How the boy got that strength to brake out of Steel handcuffs?

However just because the experiment was semi-successful didn't bring Jasper back to life. Sure he was replacable, but he was hell a good scientist.

The team knew that and approached the boy with a vengeance. The boy knowing he shouldn't have done that tried to run away but was surround and took turns to beat him up.

_Video end..._

**And Chapter end...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a drizzly rainy day after the meeting. The Elites did not want to leave in such rainy weather and they also had to evaluate the boy for the final decision.

But while the storm was storming outside, tranquility ruled inside, well besides the very energetic girl who bounced up and down in sugar rush.

To the elites and their Pokemon they weren't surprised at the energy the girl possessed but the same couldn't be said for the boy, he was just watching the girl bounce around the room like she would die if she stopped.

But of course while the boy was amazed at the energy she possessed the same couldn't be said for the Pokemon, especially Bruno's Machamp, who was waiting for an an excuse to hit something. Or someone for that matter. But to take his mind off it, he fell asleep.

The Elites and Melody for that matter were just having a cup of tea or coffee while being amazed at the relaxed quiet boy who didn't go crazy when he ate more sugar than Leaf, well apart from different parts of his body twitching in an effort to drive all the energy without moving.

But of course Leaf being clumsy tripped into the irritated Machamp that had his sleep interrupted. Now having an excuse launched himself at Leaf who was taken by surprise and couldn't dodge.

A pair of arms surrounded Leaf and then jumped high holding Leaf as well and landed on a high beam. But who said it was a Pokemon? it was then that she realized it was the boy who was her savior.

The Pokemon, Elites and Melody this as well and were amazed and his jumping ability. Machamp got fired up at the thought of fighting him.

Machamp shouted a challenge at the boy. The other Pokemon were looking forward to a spectacular spar if the boy accepted and if their trainers allowed it.

Machamp was thinking he would have to play Charades to get the boy to understand but was surprised when the boy kept and leaped off the beam while declaring "I Accept your challenge"

The Pokemon, Elites and Melody were quite surprised that the boy understood but all thought it was a lucky guess. That and they were amazed that the boy got Machamp fired up so easily.

Leaf didn't even realize that they were on the move as she was just so comfortable in his embrace. Well until they hit the floor that is, not painfully as the boy landed safely, how that could be safe i do not know, but just enough to jolt her awake.

The boy thinking Leaf was fine let her go only for her to stumble and fall flat on her face, well if it wasn't for the boys arm stabilizing her while the other gently grabbed her hand and lead her to the Elites, where she just collapsed into Jonathan's arms.

The boy walked to the other side of the field and issued the rules "No special attacks can be used but any physical moves can be used. And you can use Status attacks like Dragon Dance but cannot use moves that affects the opponent. The battle is over when either one is unconscious or submits" The Machamp nodded at the fair rules.

The Elites, knowing they can't stop the stubborn Machamp, just sat down and spectates the battle, Leaf and Melody by extension. The Elites worried over the boy, except Bruno and Lance.

"don't worry, he kept up with me in Lavender injured, so this is not a one sided battle as everyone thinks". Everyone, the Pokemon included in that category, was shocked that the boy kept up while injured and Lance put aside his pride to admit an injured seven-year old kept up with him.

"Just ask Dragonair?" Lance followed up, which directed everyone to the snake-like Dragon. She nodded and spoke up in Pokespeech which Will's Gardevoir kindly translated.

"Yes he did, but he fainted when the Rocketers were captured, not to mention he refused treatment despite his injuries, and Lance refused also". Everyone shook their heads at Lances stubbornness and some thought that Lance and the kid were related.

At some unknown signal Machamp rushed forward fists (Don't forget he has four) blazing. The boy never even looked up, nor moved.

After a close step the boy leaped into action as he jumped landing on Machamps bottom left fist and leaping again and kicking Machamp in the head propelling himself to Machamps original place.

Meanwhile Machamp stumbled forward off-balance almost fell on to his face but he regained his balance which his pride was thankful for it would be an embarrassment to the team otherwise.

Turning to the boy that almost brought shame to him charged at him exactly the same way as before, which the boy raised an eyebrow at but said nothing.

The boy attempted to do the same thing got stopped as Machamp's top left, non flaming fist grabbed his leg and propelled him into Machamps other three fists.

But the boy's leg for some unknown reason caught on fire and burned Machamp's hand that was holding him and he got dropped but saved his head by landing in a hand stand and rolling out of the hand stand backwards.

"This attack is identified as Blaze Kick, the user sets its leg on fire and attacks with it" One of Jonathan's spare Pokedexes in case someone wanted to be a trainer said.

Everyone's eyes widened at the boy using a fire-type move, this was impossible, but here was a boy using a fire-type move.

Machamp not expecting this trouble by a seven year old boy was stunned before he brought himself back to earth and promised he would not underestimate this boy. Until Machamp found a weakness, Machamp would assume the impossible, the improbable and the stuff in between, he would not be taken by surprise anymore.

And as if the boy read his mind waved and just said "hello" which shocked him.. Again, "Man this child should be an Electric-type as he keeps shocking me. Actually i don't want that to happen otherwise i'd have to get a good defense to electricity, on the other hand if someone with a Pikachu battled me, i'd win."

While i was thinking i did not see him lightly running to Machamp. When two feet away he jumped suddenly which made me wake up and hastily block the foot intended for his head.

Lance thought "luckily for him, he would've had a footprint on his face otherwise"

Machamp grinned evilly which made the boy nervous and glowed for a second. The boy waited for something to happen when he felt something stopping him from moving his eyes widened.

Machamp used several bulk ups and mach punched the boy in the face sending him flying braking his nose. He, somehow, regained his flight and sprung off the wall he was flying at.

The boy knelt, panting in exhaustion, kept something going through his mind. Machamp grinned and ran at the boy his arm glowing preparing to use Karate Chop when the boy disappeared and reappeared in front of Machamp and punched Machamp at mach speed.

Bruno gaped at the boy while attempting to speak, the furthest he got was "Howww...?"

The boy simply replied "Snatch and Copycat"

The Pokemon now knew what he was thinking when he was kneeling. He was remembering how Machamp used Mach Punch, his legs tensing and his fist clenching, so he could remember the move. He was also kneeing making Machamp think he was on his last legs.

The male elites and Karen applauded the boy while Lorelei, Agatha and Melody fussed over him while Leaf flung herself at him, unable to regain his balance.

Pain exploded through the boys body as he impacted the ground. He tried to stay awake, he really did but he couldn't bare the pain any longer.

Everyone else was not focusing on the boy but were talking about the match when they heard a scream coming from Leaf, Jonathan turned around about to tell the boy to leave Leaf alone when his speech died in his throat. Luckily Bruno saw as well and picked up the boy while shouting at Lance to ready the infirmary which he obeyed.

Melody gathered the fragile girl who was terrified about what happened to the boy and hugged Leaf which she accepted and sobbed into.

"Jonathan" he turned around to face Melody, "make sure our future-son-in-law doesn't die" Jonathan nodded while shaking his head at Melody's antics as Leaf stopped sobbing in order to blush, but not denying it.


	9. Chapter 9

The Scarred One: Chapter 9

_**Important note (if you're confused about the last chap.) Think about it, from boys view: white room, scientist(s) in white lab coat. (What I'm trying to say is basically, the body was camouflaged in the white-roomed background but not the head. And of course toddlers don't know about clothing so they just see heads as they are the only part of the body that isn't camouflaged)**_

_**Also one Q. How should the Elites found out the boys name? Be aware that the boy doesn't know.**_

_**ANYWAY, begin**_

_"Everything hurts..."_

_A vast space filled with darkness._

_"_You disobeyed me_" A whisper echoes throughout the space. The words tore through him like the experiments destroyed his esteem and pain spread through his body like wildfire, tearing him apart, into shreds, piece by piece._

_"Please...S-S-Stop it it hurts" the pain increased and pain became even more unbearable as it spread through him, leaving nowhere untouched as it tore him into shreds then ..._

_Nothing... Nothing happened; they left him defenseless and weak keeping him alive for human blood... my blood. It seemed to know my absolute vulnerable state and let loose a cackle, laughing at my pain and such weak power to do anything about it._

_But the pain came with renewed vigor for my tasty blood_

_"_You Disobeyed Me" _Another louder whisper resounded throughout the vast space. He looked around him for the tormentor at his wits end... he already reached the end... But what's the fun in telling him that, when it's victims foolishly think they can escape it and their hopes come crashing down, it was much more satisfying when the victims' hope comes down around them, and then shortly after, their lives._

_"YOU DISOBEYED ME!" The voice screamed. Banging and even more pain came along as his ears burst like a fire hydrant, but instead of the clear, aqua blue water, it came out as red, gooey liquid. (I don't know if that can actually happen in real life, but if you want to test it, be my guest)_

_The boy, clinging to sanity like a lifeline, which in his case, it was, grabbed an invisible object, scared out of his mind, didn't care drove it through the first place he could think of._

_It was apparently the wrong place as pain exploded through him. Suddenly the room pivoted and span._

He screamed. He screamed as loud as he could from his spot on the floor.

_One of the hallways heading to the Infirmary..._

"I hope the boy is OK." Said a worried Melody, with Agatha, Leaf and Lorelei agreeing as well equally concerned for the boy, not saying that they weren't worried but they believed in the boy's strength.

"_Boys will be boys" _they thought

A scream that the women's hearts ache and the men wince from the accent of pain in the voice while Leaf almost burst into tears from the pained cry. Melody hugged her daughter assuring her.

While Melody comforted Leaf, the Elites threw open the door to and saw a sight that they were glad that Leaf was not there to see the gruesome sight; the boy lying beside on the floor curled up in a ball to defend himself as if someone was hitting him, a metal rod driven up his right wrist, left arm bent at an impossible angle ... well unless their arm is broken that is.

The Elites froze, terrified that the boy hurt himself this badly just by using a metal rod and falling off the bed. But since Will was physic, he used his mind to store the fear and ran to the boy concerned.

He rushed to the boy, who was warding off his head ache and illusions torturing him. Will gently grabbed his head gasped at the darkness in the boy wreaking havoc on the boy's mind, Will attacked the darkness.

The boy floated around radiating white light which was being rapidly consumed by the darkness around him. A bright star appeared near him and attacked the darkness surrounding it.

"focus! Focus on my voice, fight the power!"

The pain lessened, as the darkness split their forces to deal with the intruder. The boy fought the pain and Light oozed out of him pushing the darkness back.

With his ally, they pushed the darkness when suddenly, the darkness set alight in black flames that rose from underneath and washed over them with tremendous force.

It swallowed the star.

Will screamed in pain while stumbling backwards from the quick rejection and the boy spasmed.

Then he stopped

It stopped.

Will regained his balance, walked to the boy and gently sat down cradling the boy on his lap. The boy leaned into Will, listening to the heartbeat that slowly put him to sleep.

By now the Elites and the newly arrived Melody and Leaf had reached Will and the object of their concerns, Lorelei leaped into action and got to work on his wrist. Melody covered Leaf's eyes so she wouldn't see. Lorelei slowly pulled out the metal rod and pulled it out quickly at the end and tightly wrapped bandages around his wrist so blood wouldn't leak.

She put splints on his arm to fix the arm (being vague as I do not know how a broken arm is repaired). She placed him into bed and covered him with the blanket. With Lorelei finished, Melody uncovered Leaf's eyes, where she blinked, getting used to the light, before yawning and climbing the bed and crawling next to the boy and slipped into a restful slumber within seconds.

Everyone blinked wondering if they were dreaming, some even pinched their self. But what happened next made everyone smile, even Bruno, though small; Leaf unconsciously snuggled into the boys side and the boy in turn, also unconsciously wrapped his non-broken arm around Leaf and pulled her closer, which Leaf took as she nuzzled her head on the crook of the boys neck.

This would have been stopped by, Melody, Lorelei and Karen squealing at the cute scene had Jonathan, Lance and Will taking these precautions: Lance clamping his hand over Lorelei's mouth, Will putting a finger on Karen's lips in a 'Shhh' motion and Jonathan blocking Melody's mouth with a kiss. Karen, Melody and Lorelei silently squealed while getting out cameras from nowhere and taking pictures of the sight.

Lance finally sat in his chair, sinking in to his chair with a sigh thinking. The Elites did similar thing in their chair, except Jonathan, for some odd reason. Why you may ask? Everyone thought it was important enough to bring to the president of the Pokémon League, so they were _looking forward to _a _really fun meeting_.

Mr Goodshow, President of the Pokémon League, walked in the room then and the Elites tried to not show their boredom.

Immediately he started the meeting as soon as his bum hit the chair "Report".

Inwardly the Elites groaned at their 'not fun' boss. "Team Rocket is focusing on human experimentation, no matter what age, as the only experiment I found as of yet was a six to seven year old boy, however were in _the disgusting experiments _for three to four years."Lance began, spitting experiments as if it was the worst thing in the entire world, which in their point of view, it was. Mr Goodshow's eyes narrowed in fury that Team Rocket could do such a thing.

"How did you find out! Surely they hadn't trusted you enough already to get this information" Mr Goodshow enquired, curious.

"I, a genius i was, and hacked into an admins computer that, being as dumb as they were, was left signed in. I gathered the information and simply walked in to the boys holding cell, waved to the guards, and walked out with the boy and then escaped." Lance bragged, trying to impress his boss.

Here no one could resist raising their eyebrow at Lance, with the Elites holding snickers while looking at Lance saying "you really think that is going to work".

Jonathan said, "what he means is that he stumbled across an admin's office during an evacuation and entered the empty room and got the information and the boy held captive tried to escape Team Rocket but was cornered in the hallway the office was in. A scientist, two Hoomdoom and a strong tall man had cornered the boy and started to beat him. Lance, furious knocked out the men while Dragonair knocked out the Pokémon. Then they esaped" Lance gave Jonathan a look of betrayal while the mentioned man stared back saying "you really think that was going to work." Lance relented grumpily.

The Elites sweatdropped at their ridiculously childish leader. Mr Goodshow coughed to gather everyone's attention.

"Where is he now?" Mr Goodshow asked.

"The Infirmary" Everyone answered in sync.

"Where will he stay once he has recovered?" The Elites, except Bruno, glanced at eachother nervously and gulped.

"We were kinda hoping that he could stay here" Lance said.

"No, he can't, the Indigo League will start soon and we have lots of paperwork" Everyone groaned and silently cursed the paperwork "and we have no time to look after a child during preparations and during the League. He could stay here otherwise"

Lorelei, Agatha, Will and Lance seemed to deflate, having bonded with the boy.

But Jonathan blurted, "then he will stay with me during the League and preparations."

The Elites and Mr Goodshow looked at Jonathan with surprise.

"Melody'd make me anyway and Leaf would never forgive me if her boyfriend was put in an orphanage."

"But i would like to ask someone a favour" Jonathan continued.

"What kind of favour?" Will Asked, being a physic, he could store emotions, so he recovered quickly.

"Could one of you adopt him?"

"Why?" Agatha now asked, curious.

"So Leaf can marry him in the future." Jonathan said cheekily, silently wishing Leaf was here so he could tease her. Everyone chuckled amused.

"I can, no one knows my last name except my family, but i can ask them to keep quiet so they won't know that I adopted him" Lorelei said not really surprising anyone, except Mr Goodshow, as Lorelei had taken to the boy.

"Thanks" Jonathan nodded his gratitude to Lorelei.

Mr Goodshow finally recovered from the shocks and said "now that this is settled, if there anything else we need to talk about.

Lance laughed nervously, gathering the attention of everyone, wondering why Lance was nervous.

Lance just grabbed the remote and pressed the 'on' button. It went straight to a news reporter in front of a Pokècenter.

"Here we are at Lavenders Pokémon Centre after a savage Team Rocket attack. According to trainers, they were dragged out their rooms after being forcefully awakened; among these was our Champion Lance. Here is footage of Team Rockets attack. This is very violent and parents are advised to stop children watching this."

The screen switched to security footage of the Pokècenter's lobby. It showed the trainers staying there tied up leaning against the wall, including the Champion and Nurse Joy.

A Rocketer, in black uniform, symbolising that he was an Executive, was standing over Lance while saying something that the security microphones.

"But fortunately for them, we still need some bargaining chips. But we have to kill you before you do something stupid" He said louder.

"Like let your guard down" a voice piqued up

"Yeah, exac..." he snapped round, realising it wasn't a Rocketers voice, which kind of gave him a clear shot at his face, which the voice did as he launched himself at the Rocketer, thus going into the camera's view and planting a foot in his face with surprising strength which sent him flying across the room.

The person who did this was just a boy, no more than 6. He wore loose jeans and baggy t-shirt and had a knife in his hand.

"You should be resting!" Nurse Joy said worried.

The screen froze and switched back to the news reporter. "According to Nurse Joy, the boy was brought in by Lance from a Team Rocket base. He came in with very serious bone damage and there were many fractures as well as bad bruising and cuts."

The screen switched and video played.

The boy shrank in fear but threw the knife at Lance and Nurse Joy. Their eyes widened and their backs stiffened out of reflex, then their eyes closed.

"thhhhh" the knife cut the rope and embedded itself against the wall. Nurse Joy and Lance sighed in relief.

Some snickers and laughter from both sides attracted their attention. They saw the executive get up from the floor with a footprint on his face and... well Lance snickered and Nurse Joy burst in laughter.

"SHUTTT UPPP! That IS NOT FUNNY" no one stopped, if anything, they laughed even more, and those who were snickering burst out in laughter.

In anger, He turned to his teammates and shouted at them. The Executive regained his composure and hurled his pokèballs from his belt into the air releasing his tough team comprising of 3 Hoomdooms, 2 battle-scarred Fearow and an Arbok.

Everyone stopped laughing; Nurse Joy and the Trainers in fear and Lance readying himself as he fingered a Pokèball.

He threw it towards the Pokémon and rushed towards a group of 5 Rocketers that were getting out their Pokèballs. He threw a straight punch at the nearest ones face, Braking his nose. All before they could react, I might add.

The one nearest to Lance was met with a kick to the left knee, breaking his leg, sending him sprawling to the floor.

By now, the Rocketers caught up and 2 attempted to grab him from behind for the one in front. In response Lance rushed forwards and grabbed the Rocketer in front and sent him sprawling into the other Rocketers.

Out of the Pokèball Lance threw, out came his trusty Dragonair who quickly assessed the situation and inhaled and exhaled, with flames flying out with Arbok as its target. Arbok dived headfirst into the ground to dig but failed as they were inside the Pokècenter, which proved to seal his fate BBQ. (Roast snake anyone?)

The three Hoomdoom bounded to avenge their ally and sent flames at Dragonair. Dragonair, unfazed, just surrounded herself with green bubble which stopped the flames.

Water spiralled around Dragonair's tail and she procceded to hit the Hoomdoom, but before that could happen she switched to ice beam to prevent the Fearow from getting close.

While this was happening the boy ran up to a group of 6 armed Rocketers and jumped, planted his feet into a Rocketer's chest and jumped off, sending the Rocketer stumbling backwards into another Rocketer who was too busy aiming at Lance to notice and thus his aim was off, which sent a bullet into one of the Rocketers making his way to Lance, not killing him, but making him unconscious.

The boy landed in front of another Rocket and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach before he could do anything. He paused as he winced from his still healing wounds but ignored it as he prepared, but this prevented the boy stopping a Rocketer releasing his Zubat.

Suddenly everyone covered their ears as the Zubat screeched, lest they fall unconscious from the pressure. This fortunately saved the boy from being shot by one of the five remaining Rockets.

Nurse Joy sneaked to the still tied Trainers and cut them. As soon as they were free they released their small Pokémon as they were inside.

The Trainer's Pokémon quickly leapt into action, assisting Dragonair knock out Rocketers' Pokémon before they could harm the humans.

Team Rocket noticed that they were being outgunned and outnumbered and fought their way to the entrance to 'tactically retreat', but Lance jumped to block their passage to safety while the boy continued to dispatch the group of six, who were left behind.

A Rocketer charged at Lance, who was surprised but tripped him up which sent him sprawling behind Lance. Out the corner of his eye he noticed the boy jump at one of the remaining 3 Rocketers and knee him in the face, braking his nose and sent him stumbling backwards, he landed and ran at the recovering Rocketer and jumped again.

The Rocketer expected the move and grabbed the knee flying towards his face, but the boy's other leg shot down and broke the Rocketer's knee, the pain knocking him out.

That was all Lance saw as he got shoved from behind, sending him sprawling into a gap in the Team Rocket's front line, he groaned as he got up, only to be sent back down from the boy thrown at him by a Rocketer.

The two recovered quickly and cast a wary eye over the Team Rocket, as to not get caught off guard, which was kind of difficult as there were Rocketers everywhere. 2 Rocketers rushed at Lance while 3 Rocketers rushed towards the boy.

Lance stepped two steps forward and ducked the first punch that was aimed at his head and shot up, using his forehead to brake the Rocketers nose. The other Rocketer shoved him making him stumble into another two Rocketers grasp and then rushed to the preoccupied boy currently jump kicking the second Rocketer in the face, knocking him out, sending him to his friend who had also been knocked out earlier.

Nurse Joy sneaked to the trainers and cut the ropes, releasing them from their prison, but none of them noticed as they were staring awestruck at the fight.

The boy, due to Lance's warning rushed forwards and slid under the remaining Rocketers legs, who got hit in the face by the charging Rocketer, making him unconscious.

The boy got back to his feet gracefully, and kicked the charging Rocketer in the leg, braking it and sending him on a one way ticket to the metal ground.

The boy guessed he broke his nose with the fall but quickly came back to earth to dodge another Rocketers kick, grabbing it and reeling him in and spinning around and kicking him in the leg on the floor, also braking it and sending him crashing back-first into the floor, sending a loud echoing "CRACK!"

throughout the room, giving Lance the chance to kick one of his captors in the leg, sending him stumbling backwards howling in pain.

Lance twisted around, sending his remaining captor off balance with his sudden movement and running before the off balance captor could get a grip on him.

He looked to see the boy looking at him shouting something, but he saw an armed Rocketer behind the boy and shouted as well. Somehow they understood at the same time and dived to the floor with a big "BANG!" sounding and displaced air reaching their ears.

By now the Trainers have – somewhat – composed themselves and a girl, around 16 ran up to a rocket and kneed him in ... uhh you know wear (males, like me cover yourselves) making a loud "CRACK!" every male winced, thinking they weren't supposed to make that sound while instinctively crossing their legs.

The Trainers entered the fight and either pinned Rocketers against a wall, knocked them unconscious or jut made sure Lance and the boy were okay.

A Rocketer threw something on the ground and ran towards the doors. The trainers, thinking it was a bomb ran with Nurse Joy, Lance and the boy out of the lobby.

But it was a smokescreen, which the Rocketers used to retreat.

Video pause and switches to Reporter.

"We can only wait to see what the League say about this and what they will do about it. I'm Alice Haven and back to the Studo.

Video turns off.


End file.
